Sonic & Co: High School
by Calofia
Summary: Our favorite Heroes have survived the worst and stuck together. They have one more challenge on their hands though. High School... that shouldn't be too hard right? Accepting OC's more information in the story. Rated T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is my first Sonic the hedgehog fanfic, I will be accepting characters... from anyone pretty much! If you want a character kindly fill in the form below.

1 character for everyone, so I can really represent that character in a proper manner. If you can create more than one amazing character I'll give you two slots.

Name:

Species:

Age:

Sex:

Personality:

Friends: People they like to hang out with.

Alignment: Good/Evil or Both!

Love interest: It can be, Shadow, Wave, Tails, Amy, Cream, Jet, Blaze, Sliver, or an OC Character

Physical Description:

Dress Sense: E.G Punk, Goth, Sheek

Sport or Hobby:

Extra Info: E.G Knuckles older sister

**Disclaimer I do not own any Sega Characters **if you do PM me I'd like to buy Espio.

* * *

><p>Knuckles POV:<p>

"Quickly!" Tikal began to shout, this was unlike her as she's usually so calm, Tikal's the last of my kind that I can actually see. She's allowed to pretty much live a normal life apart from the fact she MUST live in the master Emerald. She's like a sister to me. Its sort of strange that I can actually find peace to think. We need to find the last Chaos Emerald and allow all 6 of them to gain contact with the Master Emerald before night fall. Tikal says some sort of reaction is gonna take place between them, she doesn't exactly know what will happen, I don't either . For pretty much the first time in my life, I Knuckles the Echidna am truly scared. Everything I've known, everything I have. Sonic, Tails, Rouge... My head begins to feel light. Everything seems blank, my eyes shut. Is this really how its all going to end?

Tails POV:

It seems like it's going to be too much for us this time. Knuckles is severely injured and I don't know where on earth the last Chaos Emerald could be. I mean everyone has searched far and wide. If we don't find the Chaos Emerald that's it. All those innocent souls... gone. I guess I have to try one more time. I don't think anyone noticed me getting up . I'm no where near as fast as Sonic or Shadow but I can get along pretty quickly with the help of my twin tails. Suddenly a wave of extreme pain surges through my leg, I've tripped on something hard. I look behind me. Pain distorting my thoughts, and see the precious 6th Chaos Emerald, just within my reach. I grab it and try to get up, agony I have never felt before makes me collapse, I realize something very scary. My leg is broken and I can't move. I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere without all my friends. With the last chaos Emerald. They're never gonna find it. Knuckles with the help of the Master Emerald is the only one who could possibly find me and I expect he's already unconscious. This is just too much for me. I Miles "Tails" Prower can save the world but can't. I've never really had any physical powers. I mean flying is an advantage but it can't do anything to anyone. I don't have the supreme speed of Sonic or the Brute Strength of Knuckles, even Amy can summon hammers. Man I wish I was someone else right now. Back when my Mom and Dad were alive they told me if I didn't need to try to be someone else cause I was special on my own. I didn't really believe them I just didn't think I had it in me to be a hero. Even now. But when they died everything just left me. I can sympathize with Knuckles cause he's like me, we're both orphans both with no family. Both with no one to love or to love us. I've just done what everyone has told me so far. I've been the nice guy who would "gladly" wait behind on missions and do this or do that. But it's all I've got and all I'll ever have. By nightfall it will all end and nothing will matter anymore though. Tears begin to fall from my eyes onto the Chaos Emerald. It begins to glow. I guess the end has already started and its reacting. It leaves my hand and rises just above my head and begins to circle it. I can see my parents in a distant vision. The tears begin to stream now, well I guess this is the end.

Sonic POV:

"Where The hell is Tails?" I shout into the open air. Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Tikal and I sat in a circle, shoulders slumped and with the unbearable feeling of all hope being lost. I've just noticed the young, orange fox is missing from the group he's like a brother to me, my parents said we'd adopt him once they had the time. That was two years ago, and things have changed since then. I wish I could go back to the days when Eggman was our biggest threat ( lol ) when everything was much simpler. But that ain't the case anymore. We're all going to Die! Unless we can find the last Chaos Emerald, which is highly unlikely. Even Shadow is scared, that's what makes it even worse.

"Where is Tails?" Amy asked, a slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Who Cares?" Shadow replied rudely.

He was met with a swift slap from Rouge. I bet you Shadow does care, he's just afraid of his badass image being spoiled by moments of kindness. I think he just feels he'd be a failure if he wasn't as dark as he makes out he is.

We better go find the little guy, I'd kill myself if anything happens to him. Then again this end of the world stuff will probably kill me before we actually do find him.

Amy seems to read my mind "Well, we better get going if we're going to find him before nightfall".

But Knuckles is the only guy who can remotely get an idea of where Tails is and he's unconscious. I come up with one of my infamous "plans". I walk quietly over to Knuckles

"Eggman has the Master Emerald!"

Almost immediately Knuckles jumped up from his current place of rest and began to mutter when he saw me smirking at him.

"What do you want?"

"We need you to find Tails. He ran off on his own and we have no idea where he is"

"What, Tails? He never does anything rash, that's so unlike him!"

"Enough Talk, get to the Master Emerald and tell it to find Tails".

"I don't know if the Master Emerald is capa-"

"Shut Up and go already!" I said grabbing Knuckles arm and speeding off towards the Master Emerald.

* * *

><p>2 Minutes Later:<p>

" Master Emerald, Show me the location of Miles Prower"

The Master Emerald began to glow a strange stained whitish colour and an image of Tails sitting down with his leg in a weird twisted shape appeared. The Chaos Emerald was hidden under one of Tails' tails in a way that prevented Knuckles and Sonic from seeing it.

"We Gotta get to him fast" Knuckles said with a concerned look "Looks like he's broken his leg, he's in a pretty bad way"

Knuckles grabbed my arm and jumped off the cliff, his dreads caught some wind, and we began to glide towards the lower forest where the Master Emerald said tails could be found.

Amy's POV:

As I expected the boys had left us alone... again. They find something cool or exciting and go off on their own, get lost, get injured and you know the rest. I just hope they don't get injured, we already have enough on our hands with all this destruction of the universe stuff. I just can't believe no one told us about this before. When we had all the darn emeralds! Tikal begins to whimper and shiver.

"What's Wrong Tikal?" I ask.

"Something is very wrong, I can sense it. If they don't get that last emerald back in the next 30 minutes we won't be living for much longer."

Gasps Filled The Cave. Cream began to cry.

"Don't cry Cream, every-thing's going to be ok" Rouge said.

"If Death Is ok, yeah!" Shadow said

"Shadow! We're trying to comfort Cream and you're not helping" I reply.

I guess I lived a good life, if I die today I'm satisfied with what I've done, but I could have done more with my life. I guess I've been wasting my time with Sonic. He didn't really return any of the love I gave him, he doesn't seem to care at all. To think about it he isn't that special... I've been neglecting my friends and family for some guy that doesn't even care! Well Good Riddance !

The clouds begin to turn very dark and start to swirl towards the middle of the sky.

"It's happening." Tikal says. A look of fear in her eyes "I think I have to go."

Tikal runs up the mountain towards the Master Emerald.

"Wait! Tikal!" I say starting to run after her

Suddenly Rouge grabs me and stares into my eyes.

"Let her go"

"But"

"Let her go!"

I was interrupted before I could reply, by a large crack of thunder and the dark, large clouds dissapeared from the sky and were replaced by light, pale white ones.

"What The Fudge?"

"What just happened"

"Its over"

"Did you hear that?

"Um, Yeah."

"Weird..."

Tikal's POV (10 minutes in the past)

I don't know what's calling me, but I need to get to the Master Emerald. Fast. I suspect the last Chaos Emerald has been found. But how? Wasn't it lost? Wasn't It the end? That doesn't matter right now. I MUST be there when the contact takes place between the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald otherwise who knows what would happen? The Master Emerald is my home love it or hate it I have to stay in there. My second life has been good. I've met Knuckles who is biologically something similar to a cousin but to me he's like the brother I never had... He's helped me a lot since I've come back. The Island is very different from what it used to be and I needed some help acclimatizing. Then there's Shadow who is so dark and hard to read. He's confusing in a way that no one can figure him out, if we do survive I guess I'll have to look into that.

I met Knuckles and Sonic kneeling next to the Master Emerald with the Chaos Emeralds in their hands. Tails was sitting next to them, half-asleep.

"Nothing's happening!" Sonic shouted

"Wow! Have you tried. I dunno... touching the Master Emerald with them? I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Um...No"

"I'm on it"

The Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald began to glow, they rose up into the air and... disappeared

"What? After all my years of guarding this thing...That's it?

"I went all around Mobius keeping these things safe just for them to disappear?"

"How's the X-Tornado supposed to work now?"

"Oh Man!"

"Wait, why hasn't Tikal disappeared then?

"I think I may have my body back now, and since the Master Emerald is gone. That means... I can have my life back!"

I let a squeal of happiness out across the whole Island.

"Ok..."Knuckles said frowning,"We better get going".

* * *

><p><em>3 days Later<em>

_Vector, the leader of Team Chaotix had invited everyone to a barbecue outside his house, where he was also due to tell them some important information. _

"You might not know, Vanilla and I have been talking for some time and-"

"Woohoo! Go Vector!"

"Shut Up, Sonic!"

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. We have decided to send you to High School."

"What!" Knuckles said spitting out his lemonade.

"Common guys! It will be fun".Tails said, his fractured leg had been treated and he was now on crutches.

"Fun, my ass" Shadow said, frowning.

"Cream and Cheese are here Shadow!" Rouge said, wagging a finger at him.

"You have all been enrolled in Oakwell High" Vector continued. "All except Cream. She shall be in Oak-well elementary. Residences have been provided for all of you, separate ones for the boys and girls of course. You have 2 months before you have to go".

"Hey, I've heard about that place! Isn't that the place where they throw wild party's and-"

"Keep your mouth shut Sonic, if they hear about it they'll send us to one of those posh grammar schools" Rouge whispered, clapping her hand over Sonic's Mouth.

"Well you can continue with what you're doing".

* * *

><p><strong>Just to Clarify:<strong>

**In This Story, the characters ages are as follows.**

**Sonic: 16**

**Shadow: 16**

**Tikal: 16**

**Amy: 16**

**Knuckles: 16**

**Rouge: 16**

**Tails: 15 (So Smart he skipped 3 classes)**

**Cream: 11**

**I will specify any other character I introduce age.**

**Please Review and send in your character entries.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To School

**Thanks for all the reviews! I will credit the owners of the OC's at the bottom of this chapter.**

**I do not own any Sonic The Hedgehog Characters. **

**Here's the 2nd Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Tails POV<p>

"Get Up Sonic!"

"I don't really feel like-"

In a swift move Sonic was on the floor, Shadow standing next to him.

""Come On!"

"I told you to get up" Shadow said calmly,"We agreed to meet Stealth at the bus-stop in 40 minutes"

"You and Knuckles did. Not Me"

This was our first day of School. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and I all shared a rather large house given to us by Vector, who sent us here in the first place. Over the summer my leg had healed and I could walk around. I talked to my friends about the self-confidence issues I've been having and they helped me a lot. I made my first friend: Cross the Fox who helped show me what fun really was. I feel my life has been reconstructed and I have a fresh start.

My peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a crunching sound. I peeked out of my room to see Knuckles and Shadow trying to pull Sonic's head out of some bars on the stairs.

"How do you manage to trip over a carpet?" knuckles asked confused?

"I dunno... I just did" Sonic replied

I sighed and went off to get my bottle of oil.

_2 minutes later_

"Thanks Tails!"

"It was nothing" I said, grinning," Just don't trip again... I have to go shower" I said, grabbing some Jeans, a plain black t-shirt and my hoodie.

Water sooths me. When I have problems, it seems to wash away all my troubles. After around 10 minutes I got out, went down to the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart.

"You ready to go guys?" I asked, slipping on some **Stacks** (By Supra)

Sonic came down at full pelt wearing some jeans, converse and a yellow t-shirt with the slogan "I'm available"

Knuckles slid down the railing of the stairs with some shorts, a t-shirt and his usual shoes

Shadow walked down serenely wearing his usual all black with the addition of some dogtags.

We made our way off towards the bus stop just in time for the only thing that could ruin this day, Stealth was also running quickly. The school bus sped past us

"Wait! Didn't you see those kids? Go Back!"

"Oh-h!"

The Bus reversed, destroyed the stop sign and nearly ran us down.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?"

"You nearly killed us"

"Its Sonic! And Knuckles too!"

And with that all the girls bar 4 ran out of the bus and Crowded round the boys.

"Marry Me!"

"I love you!"

"I'll be waiting" Said a yellow hedgehog, batting her eyelids seductively.

"Get back in kids, I need to get you to the bar before 8 o'clock!" The Bus driver shouted, tapping his watch.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I-I mean school"

We all piled back into the bus. I found myself sitting next to a beautiful Catfox with golden eyes, pink fur, fox ears, a white fuzzy muzzle, waist-length wavy hair, red mascara, red lipstick, and a long, elegant tail. For some time, I found myself staring at her.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She said, giggling.

"Oh-h... Hi, my name's Miles but you can call me Tails." I said, stuttering.

"I'm Bliss, and I'm from Chicago"

"I'm new here".

"Maybe I can help you out then." She said flirtatiously

I felt my face get hot. I mean she's gorgeous, but I've never really been sure how to approach girls. I don't have the kind of confidence Sonic has. I'll give it a day or two. I decided to look at what my other friends were doing. Looking around I saw Knuckles sitting next to Stealth talking about Baseball teams, batting averages and all that kind of stuff. The only sport I can actually play properly is basketball, which I'll try out for.

Sonic's POV

I found myself sat next to Amy (Oh No) but she wasn't acting like she usually does . She had been facing the other way the entire bus ride. Talking to loads of different people, how dis she get this popular?

"Hey Amy" I said tapping her shoulder.

She turned around to face me.

"Woah! You're not-"

"Amy" She said with a tint of anger "I'm her twin sister Ainda."

"Amy has a twin?"

"I went with our Dad when our parents got divorced 13 years ago"

"But Amy is 13..." I said puzzled," Maybe that explains why she never told us about you. I'm Sonic by the way".

"I know who you are..., world famous hero, joint savior of the world etc." She butted in

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you around." I said "But why didn't she tell me?" I thought out loud

"She's over you Sonic. She told me two weeks ago at Danny's"(**AN:** If there is such a place, I don't own it.)

"Danny's? What's that?"

"Its The Local Spot where everyone who's "in" hangs out. I'll take you there after school."

The bus rolled to a stop outside the school

"So I guess I'll see you later" I said, grabbing my bag pack

"ALL FRESHMEN HERE!" said A big porcupine who was at most a year older than us.

Knuckles walked towards me flanked by Stealth, Skippy the dog who I'd met at a beach party around a week ago and A dark blue wolf who I hadn't seen before.

"Hey Sonic, I'd like to introduce you to Azure, he's a Spurs fan."

"A Spurs fan eh? We're going to get along just fine."

We walked off towards the porcupine.

"Everyone here?" He asked

A chorus of yes went through all the freshmen.

"Good! Now I'm here to give you your schedules and show you towards the classes."

"Amy The Hedgehog"

"Here's your Schedule, first is Biology with Mr Connor he's on the right of the second floor. Room 209"

"Ainda The Hedgehog"

"Weren't you here a minute ago?"

"That was my sister".

"You have the same schedules. Weird..."

"Azure Wolfson"

"What?" replied Azure, who was zoned out at that moment.

"Disrespect me again and I'll rip off your head!" the porcupine shouted

"Is that a threat?" Azure said, moving closer

"Wanna try me?" The porcupine said.

They circled each other and were about to start.

"Lay off Azure, you don't have his time" Knuckles whispered, holding Azure's shoulders

"Yeah Azure, no point going after some fat bozo" Sonic said a little too loudly

"Who you callin' Bozo" The porcupine screamed.

He calmed down and gave out everyone's schedule.

* * *

><p>Author's POV:<p>

When everyone was inside, they got together in their various groups and began to talk.

Amy was talking to her new friends Rachel a hedgehog with dark blue Hair and fur, black eyeshadow, grey-blue eyes, Tan muzzle and body and a Curvy Body. She was wearing a body hugging, white dress with purple converse. Her other friend Catherine who everyone called Katy. She was a hedgehog with White fur; mid-back-length, slightly wavy quills styled similar to Amy's (with the headband, without the bangs) with a light pink color coating the very tips of them and light-brown eyes. She was wearing a cute light-blue and white sundress that came down to just above the knee and light brown sandals. They were talking about the porcupine who had given them their schedules

"What a sleaze, he wanted to start a fight for no reason at all!" Amy said

"Can you believe he smacked Astrix's butt on the way into the main building?" Katy said, frowning.

" He forced me over to him and asked me out!" Rachel said, annoyed

"What a douchebag!"

They resolved to stay well clear of him.

Tails was sat on his desk, talking to bliss.

"So you were in Vermont for how many years?"

"2... 2 and a half to be exact, my dad found out a lot of drug dealers and weird men lived there and got my sister and I out of there ASAP"

They were soon joined by Cross The Fox who Tails had met during a beach party a month ago. They had since become good friends and hung out a lot. He looked more ragged and wet than usual though,

"Hey Cross, how's things going?"

"Not very well.. I woke up 20 minutes late, skateboarded to school, got water splashed on me by a truck went into 3 wrong classes and got pushed into a garbage can by a fat porcupine."

"Wow..."

Mr Connor walks into the class

"Settle Down Students. Before I tell you your seating arrangement. There are a few students I'd like to introduce to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Who are the new Students?<strong>

**What does that troublesome porcupine have in store for them?**

**Read & Review!**

**Ainda the Hedgehog is owned by iLovePinkRomanceStory143**

**Stealth the Bat is owned by StealthTheBat**

**Skippy the Dog is owned by TheGrayPlumber**

**Cross the Fox is owned by Cross The Fox**

**Rachel the Hedgehog is owned by RachelTheHedgehog33**

**Catherine the hedgehog is owned by DanceDream (Anonymous)**

**Bliss is owned by Omega (Anonymous)**

**Azure Wolfson is owned by Leon29 The Wolf**

**All characters who are not in this chapter will have a major part in the next chapter.**

**Thanks! Calofia :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Settling in sort of

**Disclaimer I do not own any Sega Characters **if you do PM me I'd like to buy Espio.

**I am SO sorry for the late update. Don't eat me... **

* * *

><p>"You may come in."<p>

Blaze, Silver, Jet, Wave and a Bat that looked like Rouge walked in.

"Hey it's Silver!" Sonic whispered to Knuckles, who was standing next to him at that moment.

"Make sure they settle in and have a good time."

Tails POV:

I swung round on my chair and began to talk to Cross, he didn't reply. Instead he was looking straight ahead at Wave.

"Cross? Anyone in there" I said, smiling.

"Allow me" Bliss said, chuckling

She landed a swift slap across Cross' face.

"What was that for ?"

"You were zoned out" Bliss said, smiling sweetly.

"Cross, you were checking out Wave, weren't you?" I whispered to Cross.

"N-n-no. NO WAY" He shouted, causing everyone to turn around and look at him. He then got up and fell over his seat.

Wave walked over and helped him up.

"You okay?"

"Y-y-eah"

There was an akward silence as they stared at each other.

"Hey! You have Extreme gear too?" Wave asked.

"Uh-Hun" Cross said, laying down his yellow and black board at the back of the class.

"Time for your seating arrangement!"

A groan went around the class.

"Heck, I'm tired. Sit wherever you want"

There was a scramble as everyone got up to find seats next to their friends.

I ended up on all fours at the front of the class room. We were 1 seat short.

Bliss helped me up.

"Woooooo" Sonic said, smirking.

"Sonic! Honestly..."

I found a seat from a different class and sat down in between Cross and Bliss.

Everyone just sat their and talked for the next half an hour.

"Aren't we going to learn anyth-"

"Shhh Tails! Do you want to learn?" Skippy said.

So for the rest off the class everyone sat down and got to know each other better. So now instead of heading back home after school I'm going off to some place with Bliss, not that I'm complaining...

The periods seemed to fly by and in a short time I was heading off towards the cafeteria. When I looked down, I was shocked to see I was holding hands with Bliss. it felt so natural and warm, I found myself enchanted by her... I know it's only the first day but I think I'll ask her out.

I walked into the cafeteria to see Sonic waving his hand at me.

"Over Here Buddy! You can bring your lady friend with you."

I felt my muzzle begin to burn.

"Come on Tails! You haven't introduced me to any of your friends."

"Um Ok. Fine"

I know this is not going to end well...

I came closer and saw Skippy, Sonic, Shodiw the hedgehog who I met earlier in the summer, A pink hedgehog who looked like Amy, Rachel, Knuckles, Wave and Cross sitting on 3 tables joined together.

Shodiw is like a combination of Sonic and Shadow. He looks like Shadow except he is blue and much more happy with life. I'm not saying shadow is depresssed, just not happy.

"Tails, this is Ainda. She's Amy's twin sister."

"Let me guess, you just found out about her."

"Yep"

I wasn't too shocked considering I found out about my own twin brother two months ago. His name is Anatoly "Grass" Levinski but I NEVER call him that. He's known as Levy to friends and family, he's starting school next week.

"This Is Bliss."

"Hi Bliss!"

Lunch was fairly average up until some girls from another table came over and dragged Knuckles, Sonic and I over to their table and began to flirt with us and ask us out I looked around and saw Bliss and Ainda looking VERY jealous. that made me happy in a weird way...

Bliss' POV:

I can't believe what Kylie, Andrea and Mika are doing! I never cared about them cause they never affected me... up until now. They're messing with me cause they know I can get a little hot headed. Its not fair! Its not like they can't talk to Tails, but they know I've been with him all day! I guess I'll to wait and see what goes on.

"Could you meet me after school?" Mika asked Tails.

"Sorry, but I have plans"

"So?"

"Listen, I gotta get back to my table now, I'll talk to you later." Tails said, beginning to walk over to me

"Um- sorry Bliss. I didn't want to go"

"Its ok."

"Bliss, I don't really want go to Danny's after school"

What! Is he canceling? But I didn't do anything!"

"Oh.." So I'll.."

"Do you wanna go to the movies tonight?"

Wow, this is a shock! Did he just ask me out?

"Sure? Pick me up at 6" I said ,writing down my home address on some scrap paper.

Finally some joy! After half my family was killed in an air crash. But I've remained the happy peppy girl everyone knows on the outside, on the inside I'm not sure hat i feel. Sometimes I just go into a state of depression and cry. But maybe Tails is just the kind of person I need to help me out of that. Maybe he's the cure...

Lunch ended soon after and I had to rush over to class . This time with a spring in my step.

"I'm Coach Mike and I'm here to get you weaklings in Shape!" He said, frowning, "Now line up! Today we're gonna be playing basketball," Coach Mike said, getting very close to people's faces.

"His breath stinks! Does he brush his teeth at all? Sly whispered.

Sly and I have been friends since 2nd Grade and he tells it like it is.

"What did you say?"

"Your breath stinks. Have a breath mint." He said, rummaging in his pocket.

"I'm not taking that from anyone! Now drop and give me twenty!"

"Or Will, I" Sly said, smirking

Sly's eyes began to glow bright yellow. This is Sly's ability, he can control people's minds and body with his head.

"Actually don't" Coach Mike said, controlled by sly "Instead I'll drop and give you forty."

There were a series of laughs as Coach Mike took his position at the back of the gym and began to do push-ups... failing miserably.

"We can do what we wan't now" Sly said, smiling, "Who's up for b-ball?"

Hands shot into the air. I notice Tails hand is up too. I ended up playing center with Tails as point guard. He was amazing! At the end of the game he had 47 points

"Looks like you're going to have to try out for the team" Sly said.

"Yeah" Tails said, rubbing his neck.

And at that moment the bell rung and everyone flooded outside.

The bus driver stood, or rather slouched next to the bus telling students to get in.

I got a seat next to Tails and I found myself becoming very sleepy, I rested my head on his shoulder and drifted off into a snooze.

Sonic's POV

Today hasn't been that hard really. Ainda's helped me through it though, showing me where to go, who to avoid and what to do. She's pretty nice... Almost like Amy but less crazy, at least up until she bit me in math... The bus is pretty boring. Everyone's either sleeping or listening to music. I forgot my ipod at home so I can't listen to anything. So I decide to look around and see what's going on. I looked at my little brother (my parents adopted him this summer) who was reading a magazine with a girl resting on his shoulder. Wow! thye first day and he's already got a girlfriend... he isn't gonna hear the end of this.

My peaceful thoughts were interuppted by the bus stopping suddenly and my seatbelt almost snapping me in two. Tails looked up from his seat.

"Sir, this isn't the bus stop. its-" tails paused and looked at the sign. "John and Paul's 24 hour strip club."

A roar of laughter went up from the others in the bus

"Sorry kids, I come here often and I guess I must have mixed up"

He began to turn around, destroying some flower beds.

"Dude! are you drunk?" I asked

There was no response

"Can't you hear me?" I said walking up to the driver's seat.

I found something very shocking. The bus driver was slumped on his chair, probably unconscious, with the bus rolling down a hill...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! <strong>

**Once again, sorry for the late update.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**If your character did not appear in this chapter he/she will appear in the chapter after this.**

**After the next chapter I will not be accepting any more OC's. As much as I want other characters, the story line can't keep changing. All character applications barring 2 have been accepted so far.**

**Read and review!**

**PS: Omega (anonymous reviewer), I can only accept one of your characters since all of them are supposed to be Tails' love interest. I could include them if that changed.**

**Calofia :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

**Thanks for all the reviews! I will credit the owners of the OC's at the bottom of this chapter.**

**I do not own any Sonic The Hedgehog Characters. **

**Here's the 4th Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sonic's POV:<p>

I looked beside me in panic to see Knuckles and Tails on their haunches beside me.

"What an idiot!" Tails said, shaking his head while examining the bus driver. "He's passed out because he was intoxicated."

"We have around 5 minutes till we reach the bottom of the hill... and death." Knuckles said, with a pale face

"Of all the ways I could have died, falling off Angel Island, being murdered by robots... ah well" I said, kicking a lever.

"Sonic! The bus slowed down when you kicked that lever!" Tails shouted, looking at the speedometer. "Do it again."

By this time everyone was awake and had moved towards the front of the bus, screaming and shouting.

I tried to pull the lever with my hand. It didn't budge.

"Knuckles! I need some help over here!"

"I'm on it"

We began to pull, Tails staring at us while steering the bus (how does he do that?).

"Can you guys pull a little harder?"

"Sure thing."

And with an almighty pull the lever came down and came off in our hands.

"Too late!" Tails, exclaimed with a very worried look on his face, " I don't think we'll stop in time"

The bus rolled on and eventually stopped right in front of the ditch behind our house.

"Guess we won't be walking too far..." Knuckles said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Shut Up Knuckles! We all nearly died and you want a short walk home." Rouge said, with a small smirk.

"You could show some gratitude! I just saved your life!"

"Its strange how you did it though... I thought you had no brain"

"If I'm so stupid, explain how I got an A on that quiz we had today."

"Please, that was a one off."

"Why do you enjoy putting me down"

"I'm not putting you down. I'm telling the truth."

"All you ever do is make me feel bad, why Rouge... why?"

"Because..."

Rouge brought her head close to Knuckles' and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Knuckles stood their speechless, becoming very red.

"I'll see you later" She said, walking down the bus's steps and winking at Knuckles.

"Ho, Knuckles you sly fox" I said, laughing, "Who knew Rouge liked you?"

"What?" he shouted, snapping out of his trance.

"Don't think I didn't see Rouge kiss you," I said, laughing harder "You should ask her out."

"I don't like batgirl!" He said, beginning to show his agitation.

"Sure you don't" I said, sarcastically, " I'm ordering pizza, what flavour do ya want"

"Arrghhh"

"I'll take that as pepperoni." I said, " Hey Rouge!" I said, tapping her shoulder. "Knuckles said I should ask you out for him at the movies tomorrow night at 7."

"Sure" She said, skipping away.

Knuckles POV

Could I really be falling for her? I guess I already have, but I'm not sure how I feel. As small as that kiss was. I felt something Inside me, a burning sensation that won't go away. I'll have to talk to Amy about it, she's the specialist in this sort of thing.

"What do we do with the bus driver?" Tails asked.

"Leave him here, he'll wake up or someone will find him" I replied.

Tails and I were the last people in the bus and got out soon after. After a long day, pizza seems pretty good. I walk into the house to see Sonic playing NBA on the wii with a slice of pizza in his hand.

"Hey Knuckles! You have a date with rouge tomorrow night."

"Why you-!"

I was interrupted by the sound of the game music. I sighed and decided to head off to my room with one of Sonic's six boxes of pizza. I met Shadow who seemed very tired and hungry.

"Hey Knuckles, someone is spray painting your extreme gear pink!"

"What!" I looked around and saw... nothing.

Shadow grabbed the box of pizza from my hand and ran into his room... That's very unlike Shadow. I didn't see him at lunch so that may explain it.

"I guess I'll have to get another box." I said out loud

I ran downstairs and took another box.

"No fair! You've already had one"

"Shadow took mine. Besides there are 6 boxes but only four of us in this house, who were the others for?"

"Um..."

I ran upstairs into my room. I heard a scream and someone laughing, I guess someone's spiked Sonic's pizza...

I flipped my laptop open and logged onto facebook.

* Rouge the bat has sent you a message*

I opened the chat window and looked at her message.

* Hi Knuckles*

*Hey*

*So you can't ask me out in person?*

* I didn't ask you out *

* Sonic said you did... *

* Well I didn't *

* Does that mean the dates off? *

* Why'd you ask? Of course it is! Why would you think I'd date someone like you? All the abuse you've given me and you trying to steal my emerald... All you are is a lying cheat.*

* If you didn't notice I was starting to really like you Knucklehead but maybe it just wasn't supposed to be...*

* Rouge I'm Sorry!*

*Sorry isn't enough.*

*Rouge the bat is offline.*

I signed out and closed my laptop with tears in my eyes. What did I just do? I just hurt the one I love! How is she ever going to forgive me? I realize I have a lot of work on my hands.

"Hey Knuckles! Sonic, Shadow and I are going to the girls' house. You coming?" Tails asked.

I realize this may be a chance. So I grab my guitar.

" Yeah I'm in"

_10 minutes later_

The girls' house is not as close as it seems but today it seemed even further away.

Sonic knocked on the door.

"Hey Sonic, Shadow and Tails. Come in. He can come in too." Amy said, pointing at me coldly.

It seems everyone knows and they all hate me... for now. I hide my guitar underneath a flower pot and walked in.

I walk into a room where all the girls are watching TV. None of them even glance at me, increasing the guilt in my head.

" We should play a game. " I say. No girl reacts.

"Yeah, we should!" Sonic says, backing me up. Everyone gets up.

" How about spin the bottle" Amy suggests,

We all get into a circle. No girl wanted to come close to me so I'm sitting in between Tails and Shadow. Rouge is in a position which means she and I can't make eye contact.

Amy placed the bottle in the center of the circle and began to spin it, everyone watching closely. It landed on Tails

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to throw the guy's PS3 into the dustbin." Tikal said, smiling.

" Shadow, Sonic and I groaned. "

Tails looked around, almost in tears. He caught Sonic's eye. Sonic was making an x symbol with his hands.

"Sorry, i can't!"

" Forfeit!" Amy sang

"You have to sit on your head for the rest of your time here." Rouge said, frowning.

Tails groaned.

Sonic spun the bottle, it slowly landed on Knuckles

"Truth or dare?" Tails asked, sitting on his head

"Truth"

"How do you really feel about Rouge?" Shadow asked, a glint in his eye.

gasps were heard around the room

"Wait!" I said, running outside.

I grabbed my guitar and walked in. I looked at Rouge and began to sing.

_Still feels like our first night together_  
><em> Feels like the first kiss<em>  
><em> It's gettin' better baby<em>  
><em> No one can better this<em>  
><em> Still holdin' on, you're still the one<em>  
><em> First time our eyes met - same feelin' I get<em>  
><em> Only feels much stronger - wanna love ya longer<em>  
><em> You still turn the fire on...<em>  
><em> So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want<em>  
><em> I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should<em>

_ Please forgive me - I know not what I do_  
><em> Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you<em>  
><em> Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through<em>  
><em> Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do<em>  
><em> Please believe me - every word I say is true<em>  
><em> Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you<em>

_ Still feels like our best times are together_  
><em> Feels like the first touch - still gettin' closer baby<em>  
><em> Can't get close enough<em>  
><em> Still holdin' on - still number one<em>  
><em> I remember the smell of your skin - I remember everything<em>  
><em> I remember all your moves - I remember you yeah<em>  
><em> I remember the nights - ya know I still do<em>  
><em> So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want<em>  
><em> I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should<em>

_ Please forgive me - I know not what I do_  
><em> Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you<em>  
><em> Don't deny me this pain I'm going through<em>  
><em> Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do<em>  
><em> Oh believe me - every word I say is true<em>  
><em> Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you<em>

_ Please forgive me - I know not what I do_  
><em> Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you<em>  
><em> Don't deny me this pain I'm going through<em>  
><em> Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do<em>  
><em> Babe believe me - every word I say is true<em>  
><em> Please forgive me - if I can't stop lovin' you<em>  
><em> Never leave me - I don't know what I'd do<em>  
><em> Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you<em>  
><em> Can't stop lovin' you<em>

I looked around and saw Rouge in tears and everyone else in awe.

"I didn't know you could sing like that" Sonic whispered in my ear.

"I didn't know either" I said, smiling.

Rouge walked over to me.

" Did you mean it?"

"Every word of it." I said smiling

And then she did something that shocked me. She hugged me. It felt so comfortable and so right, her soft warm fur against my neck. I looked into her Teal eyes and got lost in them, my trance was stopped by warm, soft lips against mine. It seemed like the best feeling in the world!

"Eww! Get a room!"

After what must have been at least 6 minutes we broke apart and just stood there staring at each other.

"Well Guys, I gotta go! I have to meet Bliss at the movies."

"Not so fast little man!" Rouge said, smiling " On your head."

"Really? Cause I need to go and-"

"ON YOUR HEAD!"

"Yes ma'am"

It was then I remembered Shadow and I had arranged to meet Stealth and some friends he wanted to introduce us to at the bowling alley.

"Um Rouge could you let go of my hand please?"

"Why?"

"I need to meet some friends at bowlarama (**AN**: If there is a real place by that name, which their definitely is... I don't own it.) with Shadow."

"Can I come with?"

"Ok, But I'm not sure you'd li-"

"Shut up Knucklehead!"

"Hey!"

"But you're my Knucklehead"

"Whatever, get Shadow so we can go" I said, quickly hiding my red face with my hands.

_At Bowlarama_

"Hi Stealth!" I said, giving him a fist pump.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Stealth asked, extending to wards his hand towards Rouge, who was holding my hand.

"Ehh. Sort of"

Rouge glared at me.

"Yes."

Not a bad day's work Eh?

Rouge POV:

After standing there for a couple of minutes I felt an urge to go to the toilets.

"Knuckles? Excuse me please, " I said, walking towards the toilet.

I was walking down the when I saw a black porcupine behind me.

"Can I take a picture of you? I wanna let Santa know what I want for Christmas."

"Look! Leave me alone."

"Just one kiss,"

"You're disgusting."

"I didn't want it to go this way but-" He said, beginning to touch my body.

"Don't! Stop!"

"Don't worry, I won't stop" he said, dragging me behind the wall...

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter!. Not much too say <strong>

**Read and review!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5: FluJam

**Disclaimer I do not own any Sega Characters **if you do PM me I'd like to buy Espio.

**I am SO sorry for the late update. Don't take my soul... **

* * *

><p>"I didn't want it to go this way but-" He said, beginning to touch my body.<p>

"Don't! Stop!"

"Don't worry, I won't stop" he said, dragging me behind the wall..

Knuckles POV

"Hey Stealth!" A green Echidna said. " Who put those cream pies in my car? Oh- hi guys, nice to meet you."

He was standing next to Sly who I knew from gym class.

"Hi, I'm Knuckles" I said, offering my hand.

"Dude, you don't need to tell me your name... EVERYONE knows who you are." He said, smiling and shaking my hand. " It looks like those girls walking towards us want to know you a little better. By the way my names Judas."

"Who?" I said looking round "Oh them! Na, those are my friends Astrix, Rachel, Katy and Amy."

He was about to reply when we were interrupted by a muffled scream.

"That sounded like Rouge!" I said, running towards the noise.

Sly, Sonic and Stealth all ran after me.

I was horrified at what I saw. A familiar black porcupine was holding Rouge very tightly, with one hand clamped over her mouth. To my shock she also had some blood on her tank-top. The porcupine noticed us and looked up.

"If you come any closer, I swear I will slit her throat open."

"Seriously! How old is that? Be original... How about cutting her legs off or strapping her to a-"

"Sonic."

"Yes"

"Shut up."

"Hey Sly, you think you can control this guy too?"

"Easy."

His eye's glowed bright yellow and all of a sudden I felt more calm but unable to move my body.

"Oops, sorry... wrong person."

Mr. Porcupine released his grip on Rouge and then slowly began to undress himself in front of us.

"What kind of sick humor is that Sly?"

"Sorry, we should get out of here. Pretty soon he's going to rampage into the main building nude and do things which I must not speak of.

"Sly!"

"Sorry, this is my style. Either I don't do anything or I go all out.

"Are you ok?" I asked Rouge, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Now I am." She replied, a slight smile appearing on her face

"We're going to need to treat your little injury."

"Oh This!" She said, looking down. " This is Jam. There was a box of it, one rolled out which he stood on and broke. So I took some and put it all over my top."

"That makes no sense." I murmured, shaking my head. "I'll be back in a minute."

I came out with the box of jam.

"You better share some of that with me."

We walked out holding hands with smiles on our faces.

* * *

><p><em>At Tails Date<em>

Tails POV

I get to the cinema a bit late actually . I see Bliss waiting outside the movies in a jacket, jeans and some high tops. She looks really good.

"Hi Bliss!"

"Hi Tails" She said, giving me a hug.

I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

"So-uh lets head in."

"I actually got some tickets for X men: First Class. I hope you don't mind." She said, looking up towards me.

"Awesome. I've been meaning to see that for along time!"

We got a huge bucket of popcorn and went in.

I didn't really concentrate on the movie, I liked the company much more. I began to feel very hungry and went to get a piece of popcorn. I didn't know here hand was also in it . We looked in and saw my hand on top of hers. I blushed and looked away.

After the movie, I walked her home and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks Later<em>

Author's POV:

All the boys were huddled in a blanket on the living room sofa watching **City Gals (AN: I do not own this if it exists) **They had all been struck down with colds which they caught last week. tails caught his cold from Bliss who is now his girlfriend.

"Tom is not right for her! Why Can't She see Peter's the right guy!"

"I know! yet she just treats Peter like trash."

"I think Olivia needs to really look at herself and make a decision" Shadow said.

Shadow had become much nicer and happier since he started spending time with Tikal. They still saw each other as friends though many of their friends think that will change soon.

"Sonic pass the pizza."

"Olivia! Don't go in there, there's a mugger around." Knuckles said, watching intensely

"No!"

"This is so emotional." Sonic said, wiping a tear from his face. "What would Peter do to himself."

_"On the next episode of City Gals:" _

"Shut Up! The guy with the deep voice is talking"

_"Don't touch me!"_

_"Tom why? I thought what we had was special... "_

_"Martha's dead?"_

_"No! No! You can't!"_

"If I miss that I'll kill myself." Knuckles and Sonic said at the same time.

"Who wants to watch re-runs!" Sonic shouted.

"I do!" The rest of the guy's replied.

"Ding Dong."

**(AN: Sonic: No bell sounds like that!**

** Me: In this story they do, now shut up Sonic! )**

"I'll get it " Tails said.

He looked through the window to find a shocking, horrible, monsterous sight... Silver the hedgehog.

"Hey Silver"

"I came by to tell you I called Ainda, Rouge, Bliss and Tikal and they will be here in an hour to take care of you. They're all very worried"

"Silver!" The guys screamed.

"Gotta Go!"

"Oh no you don't."

Sonic and knuckles dragged Silver into the house and chucked him into the washing machine.

"How should I set this? Knuckles said, thinking. "Speed Wash. 55 minutes"

"Have fun in there Silver!"

"Guys turn off the tv."

"We have a major problem on our hands. We are actually going to have to clean this place up..."

* * *

><p><strong>Can the guys clean up the house in time.<strong>

**What will happen to Olivia!**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update i was sick for the whole of last week and couldn't get out of bed for most of it. You guys have been awesome reviewers! Keep them coming. **

**Read and review!**

**Calofia **


	6. Chapter 6:Basement Band

**Thanks for all the reviews! I will credit the owners of the OC's at the bottom of this chapter.**

**I do not own any Sonic The Hedgehog Characters. **

**Here's the 6th Chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha! Knuckles you actually think we can clean this up in an hour?"<p>

"If we work hard maybe."

"Well, I personally want to get back to my soap's, let's let the girls find this place like this."

"And let them know we had a wild party? They'll think we were faking being sick and that we were trying to avoid them."

"Bliss can get pretty angry..." Tails said, shuddering.

"We better get on it."

And with that the guys reluctantly got up.

They took one look at their house and slumped to the ground.

"We are going to need some help."

"Some? More like the whole City!"

"What were we thinking!"

"Knuckles, you go get Silver out of the washing machine and into the drier. Shadow get Stealth over here ASAP."

_"Party rockers in the house tonight..."_

"Sonic! Turn that off."

"But It's LMFAO!"

"You're right... turn it up.

That was too much for the poor radio stereo system and it blew up in a puff of smoke, tripping off the power.

"Oh Crap!"

"How do we explain this?"

"Well, Sonic throw the radio out. Tails please get the power back. Knuckles phone Sly.

"By the way Shadow how's Silver getting on?"

"Very well!, his coating looks very even, but now the power's gone we have to let him out."

"Don't worry there must be some way air will get in there."

"True."

At that moment Stealth and Sly burst through the main doors.

"Hey guys!"

"What did you need us for?"

Stealth and Sly then looked up and saw their friends' house.

"Holy..."

"Cow!" Sly finished for him,

"You know that all boy's party we had here?"

"We didn't feel like cleaning up so it's been like this for the past week."

"So, the girls are coming over in..." Tails said, checking his watch "37 minutes."

"And they'll slay all of you." Stealth said.

"Yup."

"Hey! I think I have a solution." Sly said, "I can also control objects with my mind so just pile the stuff up and I'll put it... Say, where can I hide this stuff?"

"Try Secret Basement number 5."

"You have secret basements? Why don't you just hide there!"

"We'd have to come out eventually and the girls will be waiting."

"Well how do I get there?"

"Oh, just say SB5." Tails said,

"How do I get back?"

"Say it again."

Sly said the words and was then teleported. He came back within one minute."

"Dude! That was awesome."

"Who rigged the house like that?"

"I did."

"Wow Tails. This is some of your best work."

"If we don't get a move on some work will be done on our faces!"

The boy's then proceeded. They found almost all their missing things, from Sonic's diary to Water guns.

"Phew, with seven minutes to spare ."

"Wait! Tails go get the power back, Shadow find spare radio number 3."

The boy's had bought five identical radio sets incase one of them broke, then the girls would nag at them about how they were always breaking stuff. This was the second radio they had busted in two days.

"Hey Tails! How did you get the power back so quickly?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, this gives us some time to play a prank on them."

"Tails remember those perfect holograms of us you have in the garage?"

"Oh yeah! I'll Stick some hologram knives in them, make them lie on the floor lifeless with hologram blood pouring out."

"Wow Tails, that's... extreme."

"But Cool! The girls will be so scared." Tails said, " We can also find out if Ainda and Tikal like anyone here." he said, looking at Sonic and Shadow.

"I wouldn't care if she liked me. She's just a friend!" Sonic said, folding his arms.

"Yeah right" Kunckle said, smirking.

"Thanks for the help Stealth and Sly. You should come over at 7:00 for pizza and video games."

"Sounds cool." Stealth said, "See you guys later."

Stealth patted Sly on the back to tell him it was time to leave.

"I can't take it anymore! SB5!" Sly said, teleporting to the 5th Secret basement.

He soon came back with Stealth holding his ear.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I couldn't resist it. It was serious temptation. Tell me if Astrix told you to kiss her when she was drunk wouldn't you?"

Stealth started blushing madly.

"You like Astrix?"

"Sort of..." Stealth said, facing the other way. " Anyway gotta go!"

Stealth raced out of the door, Sly slightly behind him.

"Well Tails, lets rig this puppy."

Tails got everything and rigged it up in two minutes flat.

"Tails, which basement was the one with the video screens we could watch our camera's with?"

"Basement 2. Quick! I can see them turning into our street! Blaze is also with them."

"Wait! What about Silver?" Shadow, said. "he'll definitely sell us out."

"Oh Man! We might as well get him in on it."

Tails quickly punched in some numbers and words and Silver appeared next to them also with a knife in his body.

Knuckles fetched Silver from the drier.

"Tails! Quick!. They're coming down the driveway. "

They all held hands and teleported down into the second basement.

"Hey There's ready made hot popcorn here."

"I did that." Tails said, raising his hand.

"Thanks buddy, you're always doing good stuff for us. No wonder Bliss likes you." Sonic said, smiling

"Thanks man! That means a lot."

"Shh They're coming in!"

As soon as the girls came in they shrieked.

"No! This can't be!" Rouge said, starting to cry. "Knuckles Please! I love you... I want to spend the rest of my life with you!

Bliss nealt down next to Tails.

"Although you've only been my boyfriend for four weeks. I feel so comfortable around you! You're everything I ever wanted. Please don't die... I think I love you..."

Tails winced.

Laughter rang through the basement all except for Knuckles and Tails.

"Guy's I don't think this is right anymore. Knuckles and I are hurting our girlfriends really badly."

"But if we reveal ourselves they will hurt you guys."

"True..."

"Four weeks and she already loves you!"

"Tails, when we get out of here I think you need to tell Bliss something."

Next was Tikal.

"Oh God! Shadow don't die... You're the ultimate life form- you're supposed to be immortal! I was just starting to know you pretty well.

"Silver I'm begging you. We've been best friends for so long but you mean much more than that to me. I love you."

Silver began to squirm in his chair.

"She loves me?" He thought out loud. "_I love you too Blaze_." This time that was in his head.

"Sonic... You've been through too much . Fighting that egg guy and other villains! Your so nice to me all the time and its like we're almost best friends. And I really like you."

By now all the guys were silent. This wasn't as fun as they thought it would be.

Tails accidentally fell down into a popcorn bucket and hit a switch.

Everyone started laughing.

"Oh Great! Now their ghosts are here to haunt us!" Blaze said, tears streaming down her face.

"Wait!" Rouge said, looking around. She found a projector and smashed it onto the ground. The holograms instantly faded.

"What kind of a joke is this! You made us all so scared!"

"When I get to you I'll rip all your heads off!"

"I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?" Knuckles said, chuckling.

"We better find a way to make them less angry."

"I know!" Tails said, turning off the switch. "let's play a song."

"We all play instruments don't we! I agree with Tails." Silver said.

Silver found a drum set and some drumsticks, Sonic and Shadow found their spare electric guitars, Tails plugged in his keyboard and Knuckles got a microphone and his guitar. He also handed one over to Tails, who was quite a good rapper and singer. Tails turned the switch back on.

"Easy. Stereo hearts"

Silver Counted off and the song began

_[Knuckles]_

_My heart's a stereo_  
><em>It beats for you, so listen close<em>  
><em> Hear my thoughts in every note<em>

_ Make me your radio_  
><em> Turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em> This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em> Just sing along to my stereo<em>

_[Tails]_

_ If I was just another dusty record on the shelve_  
><em> Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else<em>  
><em> If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that<em>  
><em> Like it read well, check it Tails, I can handle that<em>  
><em> Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<em>  
><em>This the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<em>  
><em> I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that<em>  
><em> Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<em>

_ If I could only find a note to make you understand_  
><em> I sing a song and the image grab me by the hands<em>  
><em> Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune<em>  
><em> And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you<em>

_ [Knuckles]_

_ My heart's a stereo_  
><em> It beats for your, so listen close<em>  
><em> Hear my thoughts in every note<em>

_ Make me your radio_  
><em> Turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em> This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em> Just sing along to my stereo<em>

_ Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_  
><em> Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<em>

_ [Tails]_

_ If I wasn't old school, fifty pound boombox_  
><em> Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk<em>

_ Would you turn my volume up before of the cops_  
><em> And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop<em>  
><em> And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<em>  
><em> When you have to purchase mad D batteries<em>  
><em> Appreciate every mixtape your friends make<em>  
><em> You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate<em>

_ I think finally found a note to make you understand_  
><em> If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands<em>  
><em> Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune<em>  
><em> And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you<em>

_ [Knuckles]_

_ My heart's a stereo_  
><em> It beats for your, so listen close<em>  
><em> Hear my thoughts in every note<em>

_ Make me your radio_  
><em> Turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em> This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em> Just sing along to my stereo<em>

_ Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_  
><em> Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<em>

_ [Bridge]_

_ I only pray you never leave me behind_  
><em> Because good music can be so hard to find<em>  
><em> I take your hand and pull it closer to mine<em>  
><em> Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<em>

_ [Knuckles]_

_ My heart's a stereo_  
><em> It beats for your, so listen close<em>  
><em> Hear my thoughts in every note<em>

_ Make me your radio_  
><em> Turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em> This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em> Just sing along to my stereo<em>

_ Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_  
><em> Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo.<em>

The guys knew the girls had liked it as they could see them spellbound in the camera.

"They are absolutely amazing!"

"I Know."

"I never knew Tails could rap!"

"Whoever was playing the electric guitars were pretty awesome."

"I just can't stay angry with them like this..."

"Looks like they liked it." Silver said, smiling

"Lets try it again." Tails said, putting his mic down.

_I can't win, I can't wait_  
><em> I will never win this game without you, without you<em>  
><em> I am lost, I am vain,<em>  
><em> I will never be the same without you, without you<em>

_I won't love, I won't love_  
><em> I will never make it past without you, without you<em>  
><em> I can't rest, I can't lie<em>  
><em> All I need is you and I, without you<em>

_Without…._

_You! You! You! You!_  
><em> You! You! You! You!<em>

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
><em> But I can't accept that we were strange without you, without you<em>  
><em> I can't quit now, this can't be right<em>

_I can't take one more sleep this night without you, without you_  
><em> I won't sob, I won't cry<em>  
><em> If you're not here, I'm living life without you, without you<em>

_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
><em> Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you<em>

_Without…._

_You! You! You! You!_  
><em> You! You! You! You!<em>

_I can't win, I can't wait_  
><em> I will never win this game without you, without you<em>  
><em> I am lost, I am vain,<em>  
><em> I will never be the same without you, without you<em>

_I won't love, I won't love_  
><em> I will never make it past without you, without you<em>  
><em> I can't rest, I can't lie<em>  
><em> All I need is you and I, without you<em>

_Without…._

_You! You! You! You!_  
><em> You! You! You! You!<em>

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
><em> But I can't accept that we were strange without you, without you<em>  
><em> I can't quit now, this can't be right<em>

_I can't take one more sleep this night without you, without you_  
><em> I won't sob, I won't cry<em>  
><em> If you're not here, I'm living life without you, without you<em>

_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
><em> Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you<em>

_Without…._

_You! You! You! You!_  
><em> You! You! You! You!<em>

"I think we can get out of here now..."

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles said, beckoning Shadow and Silver over.

"We need to leave Bliss alone with Tails."

"I think Tails wants to tell her something.

"SB2"

"Common you guys!" Tails said, they had left him here alone... again.

He was about to teleport himself out when Bliss appeared in front of him.

"Um Hi Tails."

"Hi Bliss"

There was an awkward moment of silence as the two looked at the ground.

"Does it bother you that I'm older than you?" She asked,

"No Way! I mean we'll graduate at the same time and everything." Tails said, surprised

"Tails, why haven't you talked to me much this week, everytime I come anywhere near you you find some excuse to go away. If you don't like me anymore you can tell me." She said, tears sliding down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry if you feel hurt. I didn't mean to do that, I would never break up with you and I thought you knew that. By the way i think this would be the right time to do this, hold my hand!"

A few moments later they were both alone sitting on the couch, Bliss on Tails' lap.

"Here, I got you something." Tails said, handing her a box. "Open it."

Bliss peeked into the box and then threw the cover of. Tails had to cover his ears to protect himself from the screams.

"Thank you so much! I've been saving up for these. How did you get them? They haven't even come out yet!" Bliss said, hugging him.

"I pulled a few strings..."

Bliss stopped hugging him and looked up, she saw those familiar blue eyes she had got lost in so many times before, he just sat there smiling at her... then she kissed him it was a short sweet kiss and sent tingles up Tails' spine, the next one was longer and more passionate, Tails got lost in a feeling of true happiness.

"Bliss?"

"Yeah."

"Don't ever worry about me not treating you well again."

"Thanks."

"Now where was I...Oh, that's right"

A smile lit up on Tails face as he began to tickle her.

"Rouge told me you were ticklish here..." Tails said, laughing "And here."

"Stop It!" Bliss said, through squeals of laughter.

"I love you..." Tails said, stopping while looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too"

She fell asleep on his lap with him rubbing her back.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter!. I was disappointed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter. If you have a OC's at least review once in a while!<strong>

**Read and review!**


End file.
